Open Arms
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: The prequel to "I Lay My Love On You" The couple is Nidia and Shane Helms...my new obsession lol. The song is "Open Arms" by Journey. Find out what happened before their happy marriage. R&R!


Author's Note: This is the prequel to "I Lay My Love On You". So, the couple is Shane Helms and Nidia. Argh, I wanted it to be a surprise. I should've wrote this first! Enough babbling...the song is Journey's "Open Arms". I don't own the band, the song nor the wrestlers mentioned in this fic. They all own themselves. I don't own Denny's or the car companies either. Okay, I don't own anything...so yeah. I don't want to list everything, so I'll just say I don't own anything. The respected owners do. Wait, I do own something. The people I made up. LoL... Okay, let's begin.  
  
*Lying beside you,  
  
Here in the dark,  
  
Feeling your heart beat with mine,  
  
Softly you whisper,  
  
You're so sincere,  
  
How could our love be so blind?*  
  
Nidia Guenard rolled over to see her fiancee Shane Helms watching her. They were laying in Shane's bed, listening to the raindrops that were falling on the rooftop. Their wedding was a week away and their boss, Vince McMahon had given them the next couple of weeks off to get everything ready. Everybody was going to be there, their family and all of their closest friends. Nidia smiled as Shane looked at her, his eyes sparkling. She placed her small finger on his bare chest, feeling him breathe. The two didn't say anything, they just looked at each other. Their eyes said it all. She then placed her whole hand over his heart, and felt it beat calmly. He took her hand off and rolled her over so she was on her back. He climbed on top of her, cradling her face in his hands. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled. Shane placed a light kiss on her lips and then looked up. "I can't believe we're getting married in a week." He softly whispered. Her head gave a nod, but she didn't take her eyes off of Shane.  
  
"I know. It's crazy, isn't it? I mean, everything's happened so fast and now we're getting married. It's going to be great." Nidia replied. Shane rolled off of her and sat up. He looked at the window, where the raindrops were racing down. "Even if it's raining like this?"  
  
The brunette man asked, still watching the window. Nidia sat up and placed her arms around his neck. She gave it a small kiss. "Yes, even if it's raining. The rain is just as romantic as the sun." She told him. He smiled and spun around. Shane laid Nidia down and began kissing her neck as she rubbed his back.  
  
The next day, Nidia was the first to get up. She picked up one of Shane's oversized t-shirts that had his idol on it, The Green Lantern. She slipped it on and headed towards the kitchen. Shane shared his apartment with one of his best friends, Shannon Moore, but Shannon was away for the weekend. She began searching through the fridge and cupboards, but was unsuccessful. They had no food. Nidia groaned. She scrambled around the kitchen, trying to find at least SOMETHING. She came across a cupboard that had a couple of pots and pans. She pulled out a black frying pan from the middle of the stack. Everything else crashed down, causing a huge ruckus. She groaned.  
  
Shane Helms was awoken by a crash. He sat up in bed and was about to rush out when he noticed that he was naked. He grabbed his Scooby-Doo boxers that were laying on the floor and put them on. Shane ran over to the kitchen, where the noise was made and found Nidia sitting on the floor. Pots and pans were surrounding her. She looked up from the mess. "How the hell can you guys have pots and pans, but no food?!" She asked, throwing her arms up into the air. Shane laughed and walked over to his fiancee. He helped her up and gave her a consoling hug.  
  
"Because Shan and I are pigs. Let's go out to eat breakfast." Shane Helms suggested,as Nidia Guenard nodded. She began cleaning up the pots and pans as Shane went to get changed.  
  
*We sailed on together,  
  
We drifted apart,  
  
And here you are, by my side...*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, both Shane and Nidia were dressed and in Shane's Mitsubishi Eclipse. Shane began driving to Denny's as Nidia looked out the window, thinking. Shane looked over at her and asked, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing. I was thinking. Do we have a song?"  
  
  
  
"No, I don't think so. I was thinking about that last week, but I guess that it slipped my mind. Anyways, do you have any suggestions?" Shane asked, pulling into the parking lot of Denny's. The restaurant was only two blocks away from Shane's apartment building. They climbed out of the car and hurried in because it was still raining. Once they got seated and ordered drinks, Shane and Nidia began talking again. "I was thinking something sort of old. I mean, I could ask my mom and dad."   
  
Nidia suggested. Shane looked at her. Nidia's eyes fell as she mentioned her parents. They were okay at the moment, but their relationship still needs some work. Only three months ago, Nidia's parents were on the verge of getting a divorce and she was torn. Her mother was recovering from being an alcoholic for that short period of time. Nidia was glad that her parents were going to marriage counseling and that they were going to attend the wedding, together. "Is that okay with you? I mean, asking your mom and dad?" Shane asked, putting a packet of cream into his coffee. Nidia nodded, running her hands through her light brown curls.  
  
"I'll call them after we leave and see if I can stop by." She told him, taking a sip out of her water. Shane looked out the window that he sat by and saw that it was still pouring rain.  
  
"How long do you think this rain is going to go on for?" Shane asked. The waitress arrived to take their order. "The weather report says for the next week. Can I take your order?"  
  
She asked, a pad and a pencil in her hand. "Sure. I'd like scrambled eggs, toast and bacon." Shane told her. The waitress scribbled it down. "How about you, girly?"   
  
She questioned, as Nidia quickly scanned the menu and replied, "I'll have two eggs, sunny-side up with hash browns please." The waitress nodded, wrote down the order and walked off.  
  
"Did you hear what that lady said, Nidia? The rain is going to go on for a week. What if our wedding gets rained out?" Shane asked, really worried. He didn't want his special plan to get rained out.  
  
"Stop worrying, Shane. Everything for the wedding is indoors anyway." She answered, drinking her water. Shane placed his arm around her, smiling.  
  
  
  
"You're right."  
  
*So now I come to you with open arms,  
  
Nothing to hide,  
  
Believe what I say,  
  
So here I am with open arms,  
  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me,  
  
Open arms...*  
  
After breakfast, Shane dropped off Nidia at her parent's house. After saying hello to her parents and giving her a kiss good-bye, he drove off over to the house of the Hardyz. Matt and Jeff lived with their father, Gil who had retired from work. He was able to take care of himself, but whenever the brothers came home, they did most of the housework. Shane drove into the driveway to find the garage door open. In the garage was Matt Hardy, the eldest of the two brothers, fixing Gilbert Hardy's car. Shane got out of his car and quickly ducked under the half-open garage door. Matt didn't notice and was working away on the car's engine. "Matt!" Shane shouted, practically scaring the heeby-jeebies out of the long-haired brunette. Matt stuck his head out from under the hood.  
  
"Helms, you idiot! I almost got hurt." Matt scolded, placing his tool on the floor. He turned around to see his friend laughing.   
  
"Almost? Damnit!" Shane joked. Matt gave him a playful punch. "How are the wedding plans?"   
  
He asked. Before Shane could answer, a crashing noise was heard from inside of the house. Suddenly, Gilbert Hardy's voice boomed throughout the place. "JEFFERY NERO HARDY!" Matt and Shane laughed and ran into the house. They headed over to the den, where they met up with a huge mess of books all over the floor. Gilbert Hardy was standing in the corner of the room, his arms crossed. He scowled at his youngest son. Jeff looked up at Shane and Matt from the floor, his blue and purple hair falling in his eyes. Jeff brushed his hair back and looked at the two, sheepishly.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked, tossing a book to the side. "Nothing. What's up with you, Jeff?"   
  
  
  
Shane Helms asked, trying not to laugh. Gilbert Hardy answered for his son. "Jeff volunteered to help me place these books into the new bookshelves that my friend built for me and he caused everything to fall down." Mr. Hardy shook his head and left the room. Matt and Shane burst out, laughing. Jeff stood up and left the books there, on the floor.  
  
*Living without you,  
  
Living alone,  
  
This empty house seems so cold,  
  
Wanting to hold you,  
  
Wanting you near...*  
  
The Guenard household was bustling as Nidia sat in her den with her parents. Nidia's younger brother Trystan, aged 10, was running around the house with a remote control car. Her younger sister Aimee, aged 15, was chatting away on the phone. Nidia sighed as she looked through her parents' old CDs. She began thinking about living with Shane when they got married. A smile came across her face. Even though the Guenard household was a full one, Nidia still felt lonely. She was the oldest out of the children, and the house felt empty. Nidia wasn't around a lot, due to travelling with the WWE, so there wasn't much of her in the house. Aimee and Trystan were always around and their parents displayed their awards and trophies, not Nidia's. Her Tough Enough trophy was in her room, not out on the mantle like her siblings'. Nidia was flipping through when she came across "Open Arms" by Journey. "Hey Mom, what's this song like?" She asked, as her mother, Patrice looked up from the stack she was going through. Patrice Guenard grinned.  
  
"Oh, Nidia! You found it. It was our wedding song. I was looking for it. It's fantastic. I think it'd be perfect for you and Shane." She exclaimed, placing her hands to her heart. Nidia's father, Richard looked up from his stack. He shot a look to his wife.  
  
"You lost our wedding song? How could you?" He asked, his face growing a bit red. "I didn't lose it. It was still in the pile. I just misplaced it. That's all."  
  
Patrice Guenard replied, looking at her husband. The man was getting angry. "Misplaced is just another word for lost! How could you lose our wedding song? Did you not like marrying me?" He questioned. Nidia cringed. She was praying inside for her parents not to fight.  
  
"How dare you say something like that, Richard?! I loved marrying you. Don't go making crazy assumptions like that." Nidia's mother shot back. Richard Guenard got up from his spot on the floor.  
  
"I'm not making any crazy ass--" He was cut off by Nidia's screaming. The young woman covered her ears with her hands, clutching the CD in her hand also.  
  
"STOP IT! I hate it when you guys fight! Isn't the counseling working? I'm getting married next week and all you guys do is fight!" She shouted, getting up from her spot. Tears in her eyes, she ran to her bedroom. Nidia slammed the oak door behind her and leaped onto her bed. She put her face against her pillow and it muffled her tears. Nidia stopped crying for a moment and sat up. Her eyes directed their attention over to the white phone that was perched on her wall in the corner. She jumped off of her bed and dashed to the phone. Quickly dialing a number, she placed the phone to her ear and waited as it rang.  
  
Shane Helms was sitting in the kitchen of the Hardy house when he heard his cell phone go off. He saw the number and recognized it as Nidia's house. He quickly picked it up. "Nidia?" He asked, right off the bat.  
  
"Shane? My parents just fought." She sobbed. "What about?"  
  
Her fiancee asked. "The wedding song. I found one." Nidia replied. "That's great! But why would they fight over that?" Shane questioned, confused.  
  
"It was their wedding song too. The song is "Open Arms" by Journey. Anyways, I found the CD and my mom was saying about how she was looking for it. And then my dad..." She trailed off, crying. Nidia then proceeded with her words. "My dad got mad and was accusing her of losing their wedding song. And they got into a big fight!" She finished off, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Nidia. I like that song, I've heard it before. Want me to pick you up?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you, Shane."  
  
"No problem. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." The two hung up. Nidia placed the phone back on it's jack and walked over to her white closet. She pulled it open and pulled out an overnight bag. She had to get out of her house for a bit. Nidia began stuffing a few clothes into it and grabbed her other things. Taking a black jacket from the hook, she put it on and zipped up her bag. Nidia Guenard closed up the closet and walked out of her room. As she headed over to the door, she heard her parents still arguing. She looked out of the window and saw Shane's car pulling up. Nidia ran out of the house and hurried into Shane's car, crying. He turned the engine off and placed his arms around his hysterical fiancee. He whispered in her ear, "Everything will be alright."  
  
*How much I wanted you home,  
  
But now that you've come back,  
  
Turned night into day,  
  
I need you to stay...*  
  
A week later and it was the wedding of Nidia and Shane. Nidia was preparing in a small room at the church. Her best friends Dawn Marie and Karlene Winters were the bridesmaids and they were trying to calm her down. Karlene and Nidia had been friends since they were in kindergarten. Dawn and Karlene were dressed in identical satin lilac strapless gowns and had purple flowers in their hair. Nidia was in a beautiful white lace and silk gown. Nidia was doing deep breathing excercises as Dawn wiped the sweat that was dripping down from her forehead. "Nidia! You have got to calm down, hon. This is your wedding day. Don't be nervous. Shane is going to make an amazing husband." Karlene said, as Nidia nodded. She began to calm down.  
  
In a room on the other side of the church, Shane Helms was with his best man, Shannon Moore and his two groomsmen the Hardy brothers. Shannon was escorting Karlene Winters down the aisle, Jeff was escorting Dawn Marie and Matt had the honors of escorting Nidia's mother down. Shane looked at himself in the mirror. He then looked down at what lay infront of him. He picked up his deodorant stick and put it on, for the tenth time for the past fifteen minutes. He then sprayed his cologne on for the third time in the past five minutes and sprayed his breath for the fifth time for the past thirty minutes. Matt touched him on the shoulder. "Dude, you don't stink! Calm down!"  
  
"Calm down? Just wait until you get married, Matt. Then you'll know how it feels." Shane replied, trying his best to calm down. Jeff laughed.  
  
"I don't think Matt's ever going to get married. I mean, he has to escort your future mother-in-law down the aisle!" He joked. Matt gave his younger brother a small punch on the arm. Shannon and Shane laughed.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Jeff. I'll get married before you." Matt shot back. Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
A half an hour later and Shane Helms was waiting at the altar. He looked out at all the people in the audience. He smiled at them and they smiled back. He caught all the WWE Divas sitting in one pew, a box of tissues in each of their hands. Shane snickered. Amy Dumas caught Shane snickering and shot him a mock evil look. She then whispered something to Trish, who sat beside her. Trish whispered to Terri, and soon the whole line of divas caught on. They all shot Shane Helms a dirty look. Suddenly, music began to play and Matt Hardy was the first to walk out with Patrice Guenard at his arm. The two walked down. When they were halfway, Jeff and Dawn Marie walked down. When they were halfway, Karlene and Shannon walked out. Then the wedding march hit and out walked the bride, Nidia with her father Richard by her side. Richard walked his daughter down the aisle. When they reached the front, Richard gave his daughter a kiss and handed her off to the groom. The pastor stood infront of them. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony...."  
  
Half an hour later..."Shane Helms, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?" The pastor asked.  
  
"I do." Shane answered, without any hesitation. He smiled at Nidia. Nidia smiled back.  
  
"Nidia Guenard, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." She replied.  
  
"With the power vested in me by this state and the Holy church, I now pronounce you as...Mr. and Mrs. Shane Helms. Shane, you may now kiss your bride." The crowd cheered and the wedding march hit again. Shane lifted up Nidia's veil and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. The pew full of WWE Divas could not control themselves and were crying. In fact, they had started crying once Nidia had walked out. The floor of their area was littered with tissues. Nidia and Shane linked arms and they walked down the aisle.  
  
"So, do you think it's raining?" Nidia asked, making sure that her new husband wasn't mad because of the weather. Shane turned his head and smiled at his new wife.  
  
"Nope. And I've got a surprise for you." Shane told her. Nidia looked at him, her eyes wide. He led her by the hand over to the front door of the church. The people were throwing confetti at them. Parked by the curb was a white horse-drawn carriage. Nidia gasped.  
  
"Oh, Shane! It's wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Now, stop looking at it and let's get in!" He laughed, pulling his bride over to the carriage. He helped her in and then got in himself. The driver was dressed in all white, including a white top hat. The crowd waved to them as they drove off, into the beautiful sunlight.  
  
*So now I come to you with open arms,  
  
Nothing to hide,  
  
Believe what I say,  
  
So here I am with open arms,  
  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me,  
  
Open arms...* 


End file.
